


New Year, New Us

by Peryton



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peryton/pseuds/Peryton
Summary: I was reading some Kalex fics and thought how similar their situation is to ...Trishica? what’s their ship name. I’m a big fan as you can tell. Anyway here's a new years eve story about the two couples.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Jessica Jones/Patricia Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had the best of intentions with my wip but can’t take intentions to the bank. So here’s a short ficlet no one wanted

Alex glared at the bartender who finally grew uncomfortable enough under her gaze he decided to stop flirting and get Alex the whiskey she’d asked for. Considering the party Kara had dragged her to was a lot busier- and a lot fancier, than Kara had said Alex needed the whiskey more than the hipster bartender needed to get given another fake number.

“Hey!” A harsh voice shouted as the bartender turned around, Alex was aware of people being pushed to the side while dark haired woman in a leather jacket shoved her way to the front gesturing to Alex’s drink. “And another of the same.”

Alex evaluated the other woman for threats, slim build, and didn’t move like she had any formal hand-to-hand training but something in her expression and how easily she had pushed aside people more than twice her size in the queue suggested she’d be quick to throw a punch.

“Is this at least a free bar?” the woman asked

“Only on the fruity drinks.” Alex answered

“Christ.” The dark haired woman sighed out, “I’m gonna need the bottle.”

Alex signals at the bartender and passes over her card in return for the bottle. The woman turns to look at Alex fully for the first time, giving her an obvious once over.

“If this is some come on I gotta stop you right now, hate to break it to you, but you’re not my type. Not for one bottle anyway.”

Alex raised an eyebrow “Getting a little ahead of yourself there. I have a feeling I’m going to need this just as much as you, feel free to get your own.”

The other woman looked at the crowd back around the bar and followed Alex to one of the unoccupied tables at the side of the room. “We drink this one, I’ll grab the next. I don’t feel like talking to any of these dickbags in suits for longer than I have to.”

“Glad I win out against the dickbags.” Alex replied wryly.

“Nah, just the booze does.”

“Danvers.” Alex said topping up both their glasses as they both put their backs to the wall and surveyed the rest of the room. Alex found Kara easily, the blonde was grinning widely on the as she bopped her head to the beat, moving along easily to the song playing. Alex figured she had a couple hours before Kara would search Alex out and force her to join her on the dancefloor.

“Danvers huh, you in security?”

“Something like that.”

The other woman nodded, “figured as much.” Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at her expectantly, waiting for an explanation. The same look Alex employed when she was trying to get someone at the DEO to realise she had the power and they would be better off if they told her everything she wanted to know. But all Alex in response got was an eyeroll and her bottle of whiskey being snatched up by quick hands, filling their empty glasses.

* * *

Kara spotted Alex along the back wall of the room, drinking with a woman in a leather jacket that looked like it could be one of Alex’s. Kara supposed she should be glad Alex was making friends, but she was supposed to be here with _her._ Kara knew from the plethora of holiday films that New Years Eve was a romantic holiday, the couple always kissed at midnight, and if they weren’t together before the kiss they realised they were perfect for each other afterwards and then lived happily ever after. Probably. The films didn’t cover the aftermath but Kara knew if the characters loved each other then everything else would work out. That’s why it was so aggravating Alex didn’t seem to get it.

Kara was enjoying the party, she had convinced a number of the waitstaff to bring the trays of canapes out to her first, and the DJ was playing the sort of music that made her want to dance. Kara had danced a few songs with other partygoers around her, but now one of the guys she had happily grinned at when he held his hand out to her and they had done a few fun quicksteps and twirls together was trying to convince her to continue and Kara found it hard to move with his attempts at continuing to dance with her so the man wouldn’t hurt himself when he realised he was pushing against an unbreakable Kryptonian.

Kara was grimacing at the guy’s escalating attempts at… Kara wasn’t so sure anymore, human habits were still slightly confusing to her, especially when alcohol was involved. Alex had lectured her many times over the years that humans weren’t to be trusted. Kara thought it was amusing that Alex had so low an opinion of her own species when Kara found so much to love about humans. Well. About Alex in particular if she was being honest with herself. How could a species be bad when it had brought someone like Alex to her? Kara knew if Alex had been near she would have stopped any advances by others at the party. Another reason that gave Kara hope when she would fantasise about her and Alex being together.

Kara’s thoughts about Alex had made her stop focusing on the overly friendly guy and an attempt to take her hand brought her back from her wishful thoughts, but before Kara could explain she wasn’t interested a light touch on her shoulder had Kara moving away from the guy who was now looking at someone behind Kara. At first Kara thought it was Alex, but the scent was wrong and Alex’s heartbeat was still thrumming steadily across the room. The hand on Kara’s shoulder moved down her side and then two hands on Kara’s hips were pulling Kara gently backwards. Kara turned around to come face to face with a blonde woman who was glaring at the man Kara had been trying to avoid.

“You looked like you needed saving.” The woman said smiling at Kara. The two of them moved into dancing again, the other woman sticking close to Kara, checking every now and again where Kara’s attempted suitor had gone to. Unbeknownst to the woman Kara knew she didn’t need any help shaking the guy off, but Kara appreciated her help all the same, besides it’s not like the woman knew that she had superpowers.

“Thanks!” Kara grins at the blonde, pushing her glasses further up her nose awkwardly.

“Would you dance with me for a while? I’m sure he’s just overfriendly, but I know too many stories of people out alone being taken advantage of.”

“Oh, I’m not here alone, my date’s over there,” Kara corrects without thinking, waving in the direction of the bar. Kara squints at the blonde who rescued her, “hey, aren’t you-”

Kara falters for a moment, the blonde looks uncomfortable and her gaze darts around for a second, if Kara didn’t have super senses she’d probably have missed it, “yeah.” The blonde answers with a forced smile, “But that was a long time ago,-”

“-A long time ago?” Kara asks confused, “I thought I heard your show last week, you did a piece on aliens and metahumans relationships with law enforcement?”

“Oh. Trish Talks, yes. That’s me.” Trish straightens up and Kara can see her relaxing

“I love that show!” Kara gushes, “I don’t really erm, use public transport a lot, so I usually catch up on your shows after they air, but I never miss one!”

“I’m glad you liked it, I got a few… interesting phone calls in for that one to say the least. So, why is your date over at the bar?” Trish asks before seemingly remembering herself, “sorry, I have a habit of asking too many questions, one of the perils of being a talk show host I guess.”

“Oh, don’t apologise, I’m a reporter, I do the same thing.” Kara laughs, “and well she’s… she’s not the most sociable of people I suppose, I mean she is for me, but others disagree. If I hadn’t begged her to come out with me tonight she’d probably be at home watching horror movies drinking her way through her drinks cabinet.”

“I get that.” Trish sighs out, her eyes falling for a moment, “Although in my case Jess would be at my place taking advantage of the fact that I actually pay for cable and heat. At least we can guilt them into coming to these things with us, even though they both seem to avoid the actual party part of a party.”

“I guess so.” Kara laughs, “Alex is drinking scotch with someone at one of the tables at the back. I’ll go find her in a bit, convince her to dance with me.”

“For midnight?” Trish asks, making a show of wriggling her eyebrows that causes Kara to inhale her drink up her nose.

“Ah, no. I don’t think so. I mean I’ll be with her at midnight, but probably not _with her_ with her. It’s… it’s complicated.” Kara cuts off her rambling with a sigh.

Trish nods and smiles a little sadly at Kara, “I’ll drink to that.”

The two of them move to the buffet and after Kara loads up on enough food that even Trish’s practiced politeness has her raising her eyebrows at Kara’s overladen plates they move to a booth. Kara tops up the proffered champagne from a server with a dash from a flask of Alderann rum from her bag and Trish chuckles in surprise.

“I guess you’d get on better with Jess than I thought.” Kara flushes but Trish waves off Kara’s stammering explanations. “It is new years eve, if you can’t get drunk tonight, when can you?”

Kara gets Trish talking about her radio show, she thinks she may have an idea for a story if Trish would let her talk to some of her sources. And Trish herself is great, Kara makes plans to meet for breakfast tomorrow, “and your date here is invited to breakfast too, of course.”

“I doubt she’d get up in time for breakfast.” Trish shakes her head and smiles fondly at the thought, “Jess is going to pour herself into bed unless I stop her. And she was never an early riser in all the years that I’ve known her.”

“How long have you known her?” Kara asks interested

“Since we were kids.”

“Me too.” Kara puts in

“And you’ve loved her since?”

Kara flushes and Trish starts to apologise before Kara waves her off. “It’s fine. It’s- it’s actually kind of nice to talk to someone who doesn’t know about all the baggage.”

“Well. I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” Trish grins at Kara, “who knows, maybe we can help each other with our sad unrequited loves.”

“But you’re great! If you’ve known each other since you were young and she’s still around I don’t know how they could not love you.” Kara said

“Flatterer.” Trish replies, nudging Kara who remembers to move with Trish’s push just in time.

“I mean-” Kara starts

“It’s fine. I know you’re in love with Alex. I appreciate the sentiment though. And to answer your question… she does love me, I guess it’s just not the kind of love I want.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s- she lost her parents when she was a teenager and Dorothy-my mom, took her in-”

“You’re sisters!” Kara exclaims before she can help herself

“ _No_.” Trish answers fiercely. “We aren’t related, Jess only came to live with us when she was 14, it’s not like we were raised together from birth.

“No, I can’t believe it, _we’re_ sisters. I mean, not me and you. Obviously. But I came to live on-with the Danvers when I was 13, they adopted me. And Alex is, well she’s not my actual sister we’re not even the same spe-family. But… I think that’s how she sees me. And it… it sucks.”

“Wow.” Trish starts looking at Kara in shock, “what are the chances we’re both in this situation.”

“Like, a billion to one. Although… I do know someone on- someone else who fell in love with his adopted sister.”

“What happened there?”

“I actually attended their wedding.” Kara grinned at Trish.

“So, there’s hope for us both yet?” Trish smiled at Kara before looking back down at the table, flexing her fingers before gripping her glass. “I don’t know if I’ve actually told someone that out loud before. Jess would kill me if she heard me saying this.” Trish laughs hollowly.

“Hey,” Kara says putting her hand on Trish’s arm, “don’t think like that, what if she does feel like this, and she’s, she’s always put you first and thinks that sisters is what you want. And she’s supportive of everything you do, but can’t hide that she dislikes every one of your romantic partners and thinks they’re not good enough for you.”

“Are you describing Alex there?” Trish says looking at Kara with a small smile

Kara blushes “…yeah.”

“Well then sounds like you’re giving yourself a pep talk to get your girl too.”

“Wh- no.” Kara stutters out.

“Yes.” Trish says determinedly, “A pact.” Trish says raising her glass in a toast.

Kara giggles nervously, she wasn’t drunk but the flask of Alderann rum she had put into her bag was helping with the overwhelming sounds of the crowd of partygoers around her and making her nice and floaty. Kara’s head snapped down to check she wasn’t _actually_ floating. Nope. Two feet on the ground, just like they should be.

“Hey, don’t think you’re getting out of this.” Trish continued, pulling Kara’s attention up from her feet to the other woman. “We both of us tell them we love them tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alex didn’t know much about Jones but damn she could drink, she’d had almost half the bottle and it didn’t seem to be having any effect on her. Alex had switched to water a few drinks ago, Kara would kill her if she got too drunk at a party. Alex had assumed Jones would give her shit for not being able to keep up but the other woman hadn’t reacted other than bringing the bottle closer to her side of the table and didn’t top up Alex’s glass when she refilled her own any more.

“Jess.”

Alex looks up to see a blonde woman at their table looking at Jones like she’d die if she didn’t speak to her. Alex raises an eyebrow at her drinking buddy, and after Jones tosses her head in a way that Alex would think she was annoyed at her if she hadn’t spent the better part of the night learning this woman was just naturally abrasive to everyone she came into contact with Alex moves from the table and leaves the two women to it.

Alex wasn’t alone for long before her own blonde caught up with her, “oof.” Alex let out as Kara hugged her, crushing her to her. “What’s this about? Are you okay?” Alex says pulling back to check Kara over, Kara’s eyes were bright and she looked fine… a little nervous, but Alex didn’t think anyone had done or said anything to Kara that necessitated she punch them. Not yet anyway. Alex thought looking round at the crowd of partiers.

“I need to talk to you Alex.”

“Sure Kar, you can tell me anything, you know that.” Alex tried to reassure Kara but her words seemed to have the opposite effect on the blonde.

“Rao I hope so.” Kara muttered to herself before seeming to steel herself, pulling herself up to take on the same pose Supergirl used, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alex replied smiling confusedly at Kara. “Was that… was that what you were worried to say-”

“I’m in love with you.” Kara said in a rush over Alex’s words.

Alex isn’t sure she heard right. But Kara is still talking, her hands are moving that adorable way she does when she can’t get the words to come out fast enough about a subject she’s passionate about. And Alex can’t hear a word she’s saying because all she can hear is Kara saying she’s in love with her.

“I’m- I can’t.” Alex breathes out, already beating herself up for hurting the person she cares about the most when she catches a glimpse of Kara’s face when she turns to leave.

Alex moves without thinking, she stumbles into people and knocks against tables, her heart pounding as she goes over what Kara had said.

* * *

“Hey.” Alex looks up to see the blonde woman who had come to talk to Jones at her side. “I know we don’t know each other, but-”

“You’re right. We don’t know each other.” Alex says shortly, pushing off the wall by the bar and moving away.

“Alex, wait! I know you don’t want to hurt Kara-”

Alex stops suddenly and turns around, “what do you know about Kara?”

“I know I saw her just… and she looked- well, she looked heartbroken. I don’t know exactly what you two said, but I know you both care about each other a lot. You don’t want to ruin that. No matter what’s happened, you can’t let it get between you two.”

Alex feels lost, the blonde woman must see it too, she moves forward and reaches to hug Alex, Alex feels the tears well up as she thinks about how she might have ruined things.

“What the _fuck_ Trish _?”_ Alex is pulled away from the hug by a furious looking Jessica Jones, “what, I don’t immediately fall into your arms and you’re already finding some other poor imitation of me?” Jones spits out, looking daggers at Alex.

“Hey!” Alex argues, not sure exactly why she suddenly needs to be defending herself.

Jessica turns to Alex and Alex can’t dodge the sudden fist thrown her way. Her head snaps back and Alex feels like she’s been hit by a Kandorian.

“Jess, no!” Trish shouts out.

“Nice right hook.” Alex says rubbing at her jaw, watching Jessica warily.

“Jess, it’s not what you think I was talking to her about someone else.” Trish says, putting herself between Alex and Jessica, her hands going to the angry brunette.

Alex watches the two, assessing if she needs to step in between Jones and Trish, but Jessica seems to collapse in on herself in front of the blonde, her hands unfurl from the fists they were clenched in and Jessica looks almost apologetic.

“I’m gonna go.” Alex speaks up after the other two women don’t show any sign of looking away from each other.

Alex waits but the two seem too engrossed in having some silent conversation to acknowledge her. Alex wonders momentarily if Jones was an alien, she sure hit harder than any human she’d encountered, especially for her size. And going by the way the two women were staring at each other and not talking maybe she was telepathic too. But Alex wasn’t going to hang around and try and work out what Jones was, not when she had her own alien to find.

It didn’t take Alex long to find Kara, Alex guessed that’s what happened when you spent half your life with someone, you knew them better than anyone. Although, to be fair, most people who met Kara could imagine she would be near the food. Alex had found Kara in the kitchen, her hangdog expression had made the waitstaff unable to turn her away, some of them had looked at Alex like they might try and protect Kara from Alex going to her, but after Alex glared at them they soon scurried away.

Alex takes a deep breath and goes to try and make things right. 

“Sorry for freaking out. I just.” Alex shrugs. “It’s been… Eliza always pushed the sister aspect on us, I know at first I was a bitch-” Kara starts to make noise of dissent but Alex cuts her off, “no, I was. And that was because I didn’t know how to feel, not just because a new person was suddenly in my house and I wasn’t the centre of attention any more but also because I was having these _feelings_ that I couldn’t have. I didn’t think I could anyway. Then Eliza would tell me I had to look after my sister and take care of my sister. And those feelings, I guess I pushed into something I could understand, I cared about you and enjoyed being with you- and wanted to punch every boy you liked because I was your sister, not because I wanted to be with you. That wasn’t something I could do. That wasn’t what sisters did.” 

“Alex…” Kara starts, her heart breaking at the look on Alex’s face, “what does that mean for us? Do you think… do you think we could be together?”

“Kar, I… I don’t know.”

* * *

“Sorry for acting the way I did.” Jess’s voice pulls Trish away from glaring at the bar, the bartender hovering awkwardly nearby unsure whether to approach. Jess scowls at him and he quickly turns away. “I never felt like we were sisters, partly because Dorothy made it obvious I was a PR stunt for her, and partly because that, that didn’t really fit for us. You know?” Jess shrugs seemingly at a loss for what to say, she still hasn’t made eye contact after the first apology, instead finding her hands or her boots much more interesting than Trish’s face.

“Jess.” Trish sighs out, her hand going to the other woman’s arm, sliding down it when Jess doesn’t flinch away and grasping onto her hand.

Jess looks up finally and Trish can’t help but grin at what she sees there. “This is really uncomfortable for you isn’t it?”

“Shut up.” Jess says rolling her eyes, but her hand stays holding onto Trish’s.

“So what would you do, what would make Jessica Jones more comfortable with a declaration of love?” Trish asks

Jess looks at Trish a challenging glint in her eye, Trish has a moment to swallow harshly at the sight of her before Jess pushes forwards, pressing into Trish and whispering hotly into her ear, “why don’t we take this somewhere quieter?”

“Jess-” Trish starts, her voice strained, not sure if Jess means this or it’s her way of trying to make Trish back down. Then lips press into her own and Trish gasps, Jess’s hands are on her hips and _pulling_ and _-_ Trish moans and Jess bites at her lip in response.

“Like I was saying.” Jess says breathlessly when she pulls back, her eyes darker than Trish has ever seen them. “Wanna go somewhere quieter?”

* * *

Kara was woken up by the sound of her message alert tone. She shifted to reach for her phone and grinned at the text.

“Who are you talking to?” An arm wrapped around the blonde’s waist and lips pressed a kiss into her shoulder blade. Kara smiled, leaning back into the embrace.

“Trish. From the party? She was confirming if our breakfast date is still okay.”

“Date?” A suspicious voice questioned.

“Double date.” Kara clarified, turning over to face Alex

“She didn’t mention a partner when we spoke last night.” Alex mused, fingers absentmindedly stroking down Kara’s side sending shivers throughout the Kryptonian’s body.

“It’s new. Kinda.”

“Right. And who is this new-kinda-person that is dragging us out of bed?” Alex asked frowning at Kara.

Kara smiled at Alex’s grumpy face and couldn’t resist kissing the pout from her lips before drawing back, “you know her actually, Jessica?” Alex’s face remained blank and Kara rolled her eyes, “Come on, you were talking to her almost all night, you drank basically half the bar’s scotch together.”

“Her! Jones? No way we are getting out of bed before noon to see her.”

“But Aleeex, food?” Kara whined.

“Are you telling me you’d rather get out of this bed,” Alex kissed Kara soundly, pulling away just as Kara’s hands came up to card through Alex’s hair, “and put on clothes,” Alex moved down to Kara’s neck and Kara whimpered at the sensation, “and go out somewhere where me doing _this_ would get us kicked out.”

“I- I guess I could-”

Kara’s phone rang with Trish’s contact on the display, cutting off whatever stammering reply Kara had been trying to form.

“She’s _calling_ you now? are you sure this is a friend date?” Alex asked, her eyes narrowed as she picked up Kara’s phone and answered it, ignoring Kara’s pout and grabby hands for her device.

“Danvers.” Alex answered her tone clipped, Kara palmed her face, Alex was trying to scare her new friend away and Kara had been interested in what Trish was saying about her radio show last night, she was hoping to be able to get a good story out of the hell’s kitchen vigilantes, although Trish _had_ been a bit cagey on that. But she had invited Kara and Alex out for _food_. Didn’t Alex get that?

But Kara’s superhearing picked up a voice that wasn’t Trish’s on the other end of the phone.

“I don’t know what your human puppy of a girlfriend did --Jess give me the phone back--”, Kara picked up another voice on the end of the phone followed by a noise that made her blush

“-to convince Trish to take her out for breakfast, but there’s no way in hell I’m,” a muffled sound broke up Jessica’s rant and her voice hitched before continuing, “getting out of bed-”

“Brunch?” Alex cut in.

“Late brunch.” The voice on the phone countered breathlessly after a moment.

“Done.” Alex hung up and turned to Kara, smirking at the blonde before moving close enough to straddle her. “Well, now that’s sorted we appear to have some time to spare. I have some ideas to keep your mind off your stomach.”

“You always did like a plan of action.” Kara responded agreeably, her mind quickly turning away from the promise of food, too full of warm skin, of _Alex,_ to think about anything other than having the woman she loved in her lap.

“Damn right.” Alex grinned down at her and Kara couldn’t help but lean up to kiss her, the wide smile she couldn’t keep off her face ending the kiss before Kara was ready to.

“Maybe we can push it to lunch?” Kara said hopefully.

Alex laughed and gathered the Kryptonian in her arms, “I’ll call them back.” Alex breathed out against Kara’s skin, the words interspersed with biting kisses that didn’t leave a mark.

“Later.” Kara said, pulling Alex back up and drawing her into a deep kiss.

* * *

And none of them made it to brunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway. Here's this thing, hope you like it. And a Happy New Year to you all, I hope the next year treats you well.


End file.
